warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot
Short Synopsis Secret Service agents Lattimer and Bering are "rewarded" with a transfer to the top-secret Warehouse 13. They meet Artie Nielsen, the caretaker of the mysterious warehouse, who tells them about their new job. The agents are responsible for the collection of every supernatural and unexplained item that the U.S. Government has ever collected. For their first assignment, they are sent to Iowa to investigate a possible artifact belonging to a college student who went berserk and assaulted his girlfriend while chanting an Italian incantation. Full Recap Production "Pilot" marked the first series debut after SyFy changed its name from The Sci Fi Channel.Newsday.com "Pilot" was produced by Universal Cable Productions. Development of the series began in 2005, and a number of people worked on the pilot, with multiple versions of the script, before a version credited to Mote, Espenson and Simkins was ordered in October 2007.TheFutonCritic.com The pilot for Warehouse 13 was Eddie McClintock's 10th pilot. The previous nine were unsuccessful.Television.AOL.com Warehouse 13 is the first series where McClintock has received top billing, although he was the lead in two unsuccessful pilots.IESB.net Showrunner Jack Kenny feels that roles are partially defined by their actor, and that writer Simkins "in crafting the pilot, I think really made it a nice fit for Jo and Eddie to slip into these parts and Saul as well."CinemaSpy.com ReceptionWikipedia.org "Pilot" was the most-watched cable show on its night, with 3.5 million viewers.Star-ECentral.com This earned Syfy its third best premiere, after Stargate Atlantis and Eureka.SettlePi.com Joanne Ostrow of The Denver Post described it as "X-Files light, with the bickering Scully and Mulder stand-ins going off on Indiana Jones-style adventures."MercuryNews.com IGN reviewer Ramsey Isler gave "Pilot" a positive review, but felt that it wasn't enough to give "SyFy a chance to once again boast the best sci-fi show on TV."IGN.com Entertainment Weekly gave it a negative review, describing it as an "unholy cross between The X-Files, Bones, and Raiders of the Lost Ark."Watching-TV.ew.com Carlos Delgado of iFMagazine.com gave the episode a "B". He like the premise, but felt that two hours was too long, saying "smart editing could have trimmed to show to at least an hour and a half, maybe even an hour."IfMagazine Randee Dawn of Reuters felt that the "by-the-numbers hate/bonding ritual" between the lead characters in "Pilot" was weak, saying they are "no Mulder and Scully".Reuters.com John Booth of Wired listed 10 things that parents should consider when watching "Pilot" with their children: Language, which included "screwing off” and “what the hell". Violence, including fisticuffs, guns, and "a pretty tame immolation and crispy corpse". "One genuine moment of heart-race goosebumps". A brief scene involving a semi-nude woman in bed. That the show was unrealistic. And parallels to other television shows and movies, and other observations that he and his daughter made.Wired.com Amy Amatangelo of Zap2it singled out the character Pete's line "I’m trained to take a bullet if necessary but I’m not sure how to stop a dead Italian cougar" as one of her quotes of the week.Zap2it.com Jason Hughes of TV Squad enjoyed two mysteries that "Pilot" sets up, but does not explain. Why "CCH Pounder's Mrs. Frederic may be much older than she appears", and that the character Leena may be Mrs. Frederic's daughter.TVSquad.com John Dugan of Time Out felt the episode was "ultimately slightly less than satisfying."TimeoutNY.com References Category:Episodes Category:First Season